


Life and Limb

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: F/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sashi peered out the slats on one side, pesticide sprayer cradled in her arms. “They're getting closer, Penn; and still no sign of Boone.”</p><p>The townspeople frowned and whimpered quietly. No one dared make a peep that might bring the wrath of the Hemlocks faster. The Oracle remained completely unfazed.</p><p>“You think he's gonna make it?” Penn said as he peered out with her.</p><p>“Maybe, maybe not. I wouldn't count on it, though.” Sashi stepped away. “I'm going out and distracting them, buy us some time.”</p><p>“Woah, what?!” Penn cried, before slashing his arms in the air. “No, no, no, Sash, you are not going out there!”</p><p>Sashi snapped her head to Penn, her eyes narrowed, a growl in her throat. “What, you don't think I can handle an army of evil mind controlling plants all by myself?” Her grip tightened on the spray's pump, ready to pull it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life and Limb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiowrittenheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiowrittenheart/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“Find them, you idiots, find them!” Rippen roared as he hovered over the streets of Lumen town, his crimson red petal wings beating ominously.

The Hemlocks obediently charged down every path and alleyway. The evil weeds on the town guards drove their captives every which way, using their inky black tendrils to turn over every last cart, dig in every last haystack, and open every barrel, chest, and door in the area.

It was only a matter of time till they found Penn and Sashi, hiding in the rickety, drafty attic of the “Mad” Oracle. Every single one of the townspeople that hadn't been kidnapped and turned into human plant food cowered close by.

The Oracle herself was calmly seated beside the two part-time heroes, silently looking at her fellow Lumanians with a smug smile that screamed “I told you so.”

Sashi peered out the slats on one side, pesticide sprayer cradled in her arms. “They're getting closer, Penn; and still no sign of Boone.”

The townspeople frowned and whimpered quietly. No one dared make a peep that might bring the wrath of the Hemlocks faster. The Oracle remained completely unfazed.

“You think he's gonna make it?” Penn said as he peered out with her.

“Maybe, maybe not. I wouldn't count on it, though.” Sashi stepped away. “I'm going out and distracting them, buy us some time.”

“Woah, what?!” Penn cried, before slashing his arms in the air. “No, no, no, Sash, you are not going out there!”

Sashi snapped her head to Penn, her eyes narrowed, a growl in her throat. “What, you don't think I can handle an army of evil mind controlling plants all by myself?” Her grip tightened on the spray's pump, ready to pull it back.

“Actually, it's so if I get caught and one of them gets me, Lumania here still has a chance. If there's anyone I can count on to save the day, it's you, Sashi.”

Sashi blinked, her grip loosening, her stance relaxing. “Oh.”

Penn gestured for the sprayer, and Sashi handed it to him.

“Welp!” He said as he held his weapon up like a rifle. “Wish me luck out there!”

Sashi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “If you make it out okay, there might be a next one.”

Penn blushed, the sprayer almost dropping out of his hands. “Noted!”

“And if you don't, I'm punching you in the stomach.”


End file.
